The present disclosure relates to shared content, more specifically, to identifying and analyzing documents that may include some similar content.
People create documents. Some documents created may be derived from other documents. Some of these documents may share similar content or portions of identical content. There may be many versions of documents sharing content. Documents may be stored in databases, network servers, or personal computers. Documents sharing content may be stored in multiple databases, servers, or computers. In some cases, documents may proliferate beyond the database, server, or computer in which the documents were originally stored. In some cases, documents which proliferate may be controlled, proprietary, or otherwise contain confidential information.